


Welcome back, Sanji-kun!

by Kira7



Series: Sannami Week 2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: For Sannami week 2016, prompt Kiss~~~~In that time, we knew only Luffy was thinking to got back Sanji, so i wrote this one shot based on that. Of course, this isn't happened (thanks god!). It could be post Whole Cake Island in a "What if Luffy was the only one to go to Whole Cake Island?"





	Welcome back, Sanji-kun!

"Hurry up! I see them!"  
All Mugiwara raise their heads, looking at Usopp, then they follow the direction of his finger pointing to their right.  
Immediately, Brook, Chopper, Nami and Franky run towards the coastline, followed by Zoro and Robin… Finally, Usopp comes too, he puts in front row along with the others with the bad feeling that Luffy combined some trouble.  
"Will be Sanji there?," the doctor asks to his nakama, he’s the only who can give voice to the thoughts that unite all of them.  
The only one answer is Zoro's, in his usual tone: "It's better not, at least we won’t see that asshole."  
However, he receives a murderess glance from the reindeer and the red girl, both ready to kill him with their own hands; Roronoa crosses his arms and tsks, causing to Robin a little laugh.  
"I can’t see anything, even if… I have no eyes. Yohohohoh~"  
"At the moment, I see only Luffy and Pekoms." Usopp answers, more and more agitated.  
Franky looks the small boat seriously, with the hope of being able to see something; time passes slowly, it seems that the captain takes years to get there and everyone is anxious to know the mission’s outcome, especially Nami doesn’t move her eyes from the ship, hoping to be able to sights a blond head that comes out in a storm of hearts and screams his unforgettable “NAMI-SWAAAAAN!!!”  
She takes a few steps forward, driven by an unknown force… However, a smiling figure raises his arms to greet them.  
"OIIIII!!! GUUUYYYYS!!!"  
Someone begins to smile, knowing that if their captain is in a good mood there's only one explanation; meanwhile, the little boat starts to fidget because of Luffy’s sudden movements, fortunately a black kick is thrown to stop him.  
"Stop, you idiot!"  
On the seaside, that familiar gesture provokes an irrational joy shown through tears.  
"SANJIIIIII!!!," Chopper shouts, eager to reach them.  
"OIIIII! SANJIIIII!!!" Usopp follows him, waving to the cook with tears in his eyes.  
"SANJI-SAAAAAN!" Brook starts, unable to cry ‘cause… Well, you know.  
The cyborg is trying to dry his tears, Zoro and Robin are calm and Nami pronounce only a feeble “Sanji-kun”, then she covers her mouth with one hand in an attempt to stifle a sob.  
Finally, the boat comes, a blonde head goes down and starts to scream euphoric:  
"UOOOO! NAMI-SWAAAN!!! ROBIN-CHWAAAAN!!!"  
Unexpectedly, Chopper jumps on him, wetting his tuxedo with tears.  
"Sanji--" he sniffs, "Sanji!"  
Usopp and Brook arrive after, embracing him with a leap.  
"Enough! I’m alive!"  
"Don’t you leave us anymore, do you?," the reindeer asks him, hopefully.  
"The Powerful Captain Usopp will not allow him!"  
"Even because his dishes make me feel alive. Yohohohoh."  
The cook is silent and bites his lip to hold back from crying, his heart is full of gratitude for those fools.  
"Oi, let me hug Sanji!"  
"You could hug him before, Luffy! Now wait your turn!," the sniper screams.  
"Ok, I’ll use my Strong Right!"  
Franky and Luffy unite to the embrace, Zoro and Robin prefer to stay there, Nami wants to get closer to the group, but the same force as before now blocks her; the girl begins to walk slowly, not knowing how to act, and she comes to the right of the group.  
"C'mon! Let’s go party! Sanji?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know: meat, lots of meat!"  
"All this mess just for that womanizer?"  
Because of the swordsman’s sentence, Sanji comes off the embrace and watch him very badly.  
"Look! The moss-head is still alive! I really want to kick your ass, damn Marimo!"  
"And you’re more jerk than when you went away, ero-cook."  
"Now I--"  
Suddenly, someone grabs Sanji's tie and drags him to his right, causing him to drop his cigarette. Soft lips replace it and the cook gets to kiss his precious princess, the only one that he wants to hug before everyone else…  
Nami doesn’t feel that inner discomfort, but she feels a sensation of well-being, and she forgets the rest of the crew speechless for that gesture. The cook’s arms wrap around her waist, gently bring the hug closer to deepen the kiss.  
"What?!"  
"But…?"  
"Since when…?"  
"So, Nami and Sanji are--"  
"All’s well that ends well." Robin smiles, not surprised by the act of the navigator.  
The two pirates break the kiss, knowing they will speak in another quieter moment.  
"Nami-san?"  
"Try again to combine such a mess and I’ll kill you, is it clear Sanji-kun?"  
The blond boy notices the hidden tears in Nami’s eyes, he caresses her cheek and replies to her.  
"As you wish, my beloved."


End file.
